Kai em A dança da Bundinha
by Akai Hoshi
Summary: Os bladebrakers e outras equipes são convidados para uma festa pelo reinicio da ALB mas Kai bebe um pouco demais nela.... oneshot, fic minha com a Kaina


**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina: **To aqui fazendo uma fic com a Camy! XD

**Camy:**E eu com a Kaina

**Kaina: **esperamos que gostem!

**Camy: **Boa leitura!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai em: A Dança da Bundinha**

Os Bladebreakers estavam se preparando. Iriam para uma grande festa que foram convidados, junto com todas as equipes, quando se revolveu que a ALB voltaria, logo depois do campeonato JUSTICE FIVE da BEGA.

-Então, com que roupa a gente vai?-Ray pergunta olhando para o seu guarda-roupa.

-Boa pergunta-Concorda Max olhando para as próprias roupas também.

Foi quando ouvem alguém abrindo a porta.

-Quem será?-Tyson pergunta.

-Eu atendo!-Hilary grita do lado de fora de onde os garotos estavam e vai ver quem está na porta.

-Você?-Hilary fala surpresa ao ver quem estava na porta.

-Hm... –A pessoa não fala nada e vai entrando e indo até onde estavam os garotos.

-O que você faz aqui?-Tyson pergunta surpreso.

-Cala a boca, vim me arrumar com vocês por que não tenho roupa nenhuma pra ir.

-Mas Kenny, como assim? Não é uma festa tão chique assim, pra ter que ir fantasiado de pingüim ou coisa assim... –Tyson fala ao seu pequeno amigo.

-Eu sei, e esse é o problema! Eu não tenho roupas pra isso! Só tenho roupas de garoto comportado.

-Oh-Max diz.

-Acho que nisso a gente pode ajudar!

E começaram a juntar roupas pequenas, deles mesmos, e principalmente de DAichi para achar uma que ficasse perfeita para ir para a festa, e depois de tempos, acharam.

-E ai todos prontos?- Pergunta Tyson na frente do dojo

-Claro Tyson – Diz Max os outros só confirmam com a cabeça

Todos vão ao local marcado lá eles encontraram vários beylutadores, la estavam os White Tigers, All Stars, Blitskreeg Boys, Dinatia F, Batalhão Bartez, em muitos outros. Todos estavam muito bem vestidos mesmo com jeans, a música já estava o alto suficiente para todos irem a pista

-Olha lá o Kai- Aponta Kenny

-Nossa, não sabia que ele gostava desse tipo de festa – Diz Hilary

-Nem eu - Diz Tyson enchendo a boca de comida

-Tyson não comi tanto assim, a comida não vai fugir- Fala Ray

-A qual é?Eu to em fase de crescimento- Diz Tyson

-Só se for pros lados – Brinca Hilary

-Já chega, vamos dançar – Diz Max puxando a Hilary

E assim Max, Hilary e Kai estavam a dançar, enquanto Daichi, Tyson, Kenny e Ray estavam a conversar.

-Eles dançam em não é?-Comenta Ray falando dos seus colegas de equipe na pista de dança.

-Aham-Concordam os outros, com o detalhe de Tyson e Daichi estarem com comida na boca.

Mas então, Kai decidiu-se sentar, e logo era hora de jantar, e então todos sentaram logo depois.

-Então gente é hora de pedir - Kenny disse a todos com um garçom querendo anotar tudo que diziam.

Tyson começou, claro pedindo tudo que estava escrito no cardápio e pediu um refrimente de guaraná para beber, Daichi foi logo depois também pedindo tudo que via no carpadio e para beber um refrigerante de laranja.

Max pediu Macarrão com mostarda e mais muitos pratos para sobremesa, doces e mais doces, e um Milk Shake de mostarda para beber.

-E eu quero uma salada com tudo de verduras e frutas que tiver –Ray disse ao garçom na sua vez. O coitado já estava quase tendo um ataque de tanta coisa que eles pediram.

-E para beber?

-Um suco de laranja por favor.

-Pra mim eu quero a mesma coisa do Ray-Kenny disse –Mas eu quero suco de cenoura.

-Sim, e a senhorita?

-Eu quero uma salada normal, arroz e um suco de morango, por favor -Hilary disse, sorrindo.

-E por ultimo, o senhor- O garçom disse para Kai que estava quase dormindo de esperar tanto.

-Eu quero carne, arroz, salada e para beber por de ser uma Vodka com limão e cerveja.

-"O.O"-Ficaram todos ao ouvir o que Kai iria beber.

-Vocês entenderam depois ¬¬'-Ele disse se recostando na cadeira.

E então o garçom agradeceu e se retirou, os breakers perceberam que todos já havia pedido, mas ainda esperavam.

Tempos depois, finalmente chegaram o que pediram. Eles estavam com tanta sede que decidiram beber do que pediram antes de comer.

Mas ao provarem jogaram fora, ao perceberam um gosto estranho.

-O que é isso!-Tyson grita.

-Nessas festas eles sempe misturam a bebia que se pede com alguma que contenha álcool ¬¬' por isso pedi já alguma que gostasse-Explicou Kai, em seguida todos assentiram e decidiram que não precisavam beber muito, afinal não estavam com tanta sede assim.

A noite passou muito divertida, todos comeram mas só Kai bebeu de verdade os outros só ficaram a assistir, a música já não era lenta pelo contrario era funk, todos estavam a dançar à beça inclusive Kai O.O

-Nossa não sabia que o Kai era assim em festas O.O – Comenta Ray assustado

-Nem eu O.O –Diz Kenny

-O Kai ta tão solto que daqui a pouco ele tira a roupa – Diz Hilary toda feliz

-HILARY O.O- Gritam todos

-Que foi?A vai dizer que não seria uma bela cena?- Diz Hilary

-HILARY- Gritam todos

-Ta não falo mais nada u.u – Diz Hilary

-ACHO MELHOR –Dizem todos

Na pista de dança Kai estava dançando muito, ate que Kai fica envergonhado um pouco mas a bebida não deixa ele sair da pista

-Sabe o que eu to achando? –Ray comenta aos seus amigos.

-O que? –Perguntam todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Que ele ta bêbado-Ray responde, com uma gota na cabeça.

Então todos olham para o Ray, depois olharam para o Kai que dançava na pista. Havia acabado de começar a "dança da bundinha" do grupo de axé "É o Tcham" e Kai parecia estar gostando.

_Bota a mão no joelho_

_Da uma abaixadinha_

_Vai mexendo gostoso_

_Balançando a bundinha... _

A musica tocava, enquanto Kai fazia exatamente o que ele dizia.

_Agora mexe..._

_Vai mexendo.._

_Agora mexe.._

_Balançando a bundinha..._

Ao ver Kai rebolando, virando a bunda pra eles, eles entenderam que o que o Ray tinha falando fazia sentido.

-Acho.. que você pode ter razão Ray...-Hilary comentou.

-Sabe o que to pensando, que essa noite vae ser muuuito divertida –Tyson disse com um sorriso malicioso na face, pensava no que Kai faria no resto da noite, muito mais bêbado se só até aquele momento já estava "rebolando" –E aí? Alguém quer beber um pouco?

-O que?-Max perguntou confuso –Quer ficar que nem o Kai é?

-Não, vamos é fazer ele piorar. Vamos vai ser divertido! Vamos fazer ele contar todos seus segredos! E fazer ele pagar mais mico do que já ta pagando vai ser de mais.

-Hm... –Todos começaram a pensar, mas Tyson continuou falando de como seria divertido, e eles decidiram aceitar –Ta bom, vamos fazer o Kai ficar ainda mais bêbado!

E todos dizendo isso, foram sentar-se e continuar a ver o Kai rebolando. Mas quando uma musica mais lenta começou, eles chamaram o Kai para se sentar e beberem um pouco, pelo menos fingiram que beberam

-E ai Kai?A pista tava boa?- Pergunta Tyson com um sorriso malvado no rosto

-Tava ótima – Kai fala tomando o resto de conhaque de gengibre da marca domus(1)

- Kai... er...-Ray começou a falar, meio sem jeito.

-Que foi?-Kai perguntou, dava pra ver suas bochechas rosadas devido a alta quantidade de bebida que ele havia tomado.

-Sente-se amigo! Vamos conversar e beber como os bons amigos que somos! Que tal hein?-Ray disse fingindo animação.

Kai demorou um tempo pra processar a informação, ficou uns 5 minutos em silêncio, afinal ele bebeu tanto que já estava começando a ficar lerdo da cabeça.

-Certo! Claro! Somos bons amigos né?-Kai respondeu, sorrindo largamente, ele estava muito bêbado pra pensar direito e ver que era uma armadilha.

-Ótimo, sente-se aqui!-Tyson estende-lhe uma cadeira.

-Legal, mas devo sentar em qual das cadeiras que s Tyson's mostraram? O.o-Kai perguntou, confuso ao ver em multiplicado–No da direita, esquerda ou do meio?

-Meio. ¬¬'-Tyson respondeu

-Ok!-Kai sentou-se sorrindo

-Essa vai ser muito fácil!-Tyson sussurrou para seus amigos, sorrindo maleficamente.

-Eu sei –Max fez o mesmo que Tyson, e então todos sentaram-se a mesa.

-Kai, escolha sua bebida.

-OK!-Kai pegou o menu das bebidas e começou a olhar para ver as coisas –Não da pra ver nada! Essas letras alem de estarem todas embaralhadas estão girando! Ò.ó-Kai disse zangando.

-Deixa que eu leio pra você- Ray diz pegando o cardápio das mãos de Kai

Todos já aviam pedido as bebidas enquanto isso conversavam e riam da situação que se encontrava o Kai

-E então Kai não vai dançar mais?-Tyson pergunta olhando para Kai

-Já vou só quero beber mais um pouco- Kai diz

-Vamos apimentar mais as coisas – Sussurra Tyson para os outros

-E então Kai, hoje você esta mais solto por que?- Max pergunta

-Porque? Ainda pergunta, eu to cansado da minha fama de Bad Boy, agora só quero dançar e me divertir, não quero ser como eu era– Kai diz

-Como assim? –Kenny pergunta

-Vocês sabem eu tinha muitos segredos- Kai fala

-Serio pode nos contar algum ¬¬ - Tyson pergunta

-Mas é claro, vocês são os meus melhores amigos, vou admitir sempre tive uma quedinha por garotas gordinhas- Fala Kai

-Sabia que ele gostava de ti Hilary – Debocha Tyson rindo

-Hora seu...grrr- Diz Hilary nervosa

-Olha a bebida chego -.-' – Max diz

-OBA!-Kai grita e pega todas e começa a beber rapidamente.

-O.O-Fizeram todos ao ver como Kai bebia rápido.

-Que foi? Eu to com sede O.o-Kai respondeu a ver os olhares sobre si.

-n.n'

-Então Kai, que pode nos contar mais sobre si mesmo, sabe, queremos te conhecer melhor sabe...-Hilary diz a Kai, com tom sedutor.

-Hm... bem eu... adoro beber n.n-respondeu.

- ¬¬' a gente desconfiava –Ray respondeu a Kai.

-É, mais queremos saber mais sobre Kai Hiwatari sabe? Qual o segredo mais profundo e terrível que você esconde hein? ¬¬-Tyson disse tentando persuadir Kai a contar.

-Hm... quando eu era pequeno, mais ou menos uns 5 anos, eu pesava 70Kg, por isso meu avô me mandou pra abadia, pra emagrecer –Kai respondeu, bebendo mais.

-Agora cansei, vou fazer algo diferente!-Kai disse se lavantando muito rápido, mais perdendo o equilíbrio e tendo que se apoiar na mesa.

Então, Kai tirou a toalha de mesa de uma mesa vazia e subiu nela.

-STRIPE TEASE!-Gritou, quando começava a dançar sobre a mesa para tirar suas roupas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai acordava em seu quarto, estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, por isso logo que abriu os olhos botou sua mão na cabeça, para tentar diminuir a dor.

-E aí como dormiu gostosão?-Tyson pergunta a Kai, com cara de deboche.

-O que foi agora Tyson?-Kai pergunta mal humorado.

-Você não se lembra? De ontem?

-Hm... –Kai gemeu, sua cabeça doía muito. Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma imagem apareceu em sua cabeça, da noite passada.

---------------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------

-STRIPE TEASE!-Gritou, quando começava a dançar sobre a mesa para tirar suas roupas.

-È isso ai Kai, VAI COM TUDO, ARREBENTA- Hilary berra da mesa onde estavam

O.O - Todos

Kai começa a dançar e se excitar em cima da mesa, tira de leve a roupa, todos estavam muito assustados com o que viram o famoso bad boy Kai fazendo um stripe tease, ele estava mais bêbado do que nunca , mas as garotas da ALB adoraram aquilo

-Hilary o que você ta fazendo?- Max pergunta

-Eu..nada...só to tirando algumas fotos do Kai no meu celular, as outras meninas tão fazendo o mesmo- Hilary diz com os olhinhos brilhando

-È isso ai Hilary tira muitas fotos do Kai amanha nos vamos ter as fotos para mostrar pra ele- Tyson fala com um sorriso maldoso.

Enquanto fazia a dança, outros 2 caras tão bêbados quanto ele se empolgaram e subiram na mesa e começaram a dançar com ele, e todos começaram a aproveitar.

-Michael e Bryan dançam bem não é?- Hilary comenta.

-Tira! Tira! Tira!

Enquanto isso, Kai começava a tirar sua calça, junto com Michael e Bryan que tiravam suas camisas. E as garotas iam a delírio.

Mas então, dois sóbrios sobem a mesa.

-Tala? Emily? O que vão fazer?-Ray pergunta ao ver os dois subindo.

Os dois não respondem e vão direto aonde estão os 3 dançarinos.

-Estão na hora de parar a diversão!-Tala diz pegando no punho de Bryan e Kai enquanto Emily pega ano de Michael.

Emily foi direto pegar as roupas de Michael que este tinha tirado e Tala foi entregar um Kai de cuecas para seus companheiros de equipe.

-Não deviam deixar que ele bebesse, Kai pode ser o que for, e apesar dele gostar de beber, ele fica bêbado fácil e quando fica bêbado não para mais de beber e enlouquece de vez, não deviam fazer isso com ele, deviam ser responsáveis!-Tala brigou com os companheiros de equipe de Kai.

-Tem razão... desculpe... –Ray disse por todos, arrependidos.

-Òt...-Tala não pôde dizer a palavra, pois ouviu um som estranho.

Todos olharam e viram que era Kai que vomitava no chão.

---------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------

-E ai gostosão ta se lembrando? –Pergunta Tyson com um enorme sorriso

-Você só pode estar a gozar comigo – Kai fala

-Não, não estou – Tyson disse

-Porque vocês deixaram eu pagar um mico daqueles? –Kai pergunta se levantando da cama, mas detendo devido a incrível dor de cabeça que isso lhe causara.

-Tudo bem? Quer que eu traga gelo ou uns comprimidos?-Perguntou Tyson ao ver Kai colocando a mão na cabeça, e concluindo que devia estar de ressaca e com uma incrível dor de cabeça.

-Arigatou..-Kai agradeceu, então Tyson foi falar com Ray lá fora e depois voltou rapidinho –Então, diga por que me deixaram fazer aquilo!-Disse Kai falando o mais alto que podia sem lhe piorar a dor de cabeça, o que não era muito alto.

-A bebida ainda está lhe subindo a cabeça ou você não estão falando sério em não saber a resposta disso? ¬¬'-Tyson respondeu com uma pergunta sarcasticamente retórica. Kai deu razão a ele e calou sua boca, aproveitando sua dor.

Ray então chegou com um gelo e um copo de água com uns comprimidos, Kai pegou, colocou o gelo na cabeça e tomou os comprimidos.

Ray então voltou até onde estavam, do lado de Max e os outros, logo atrás de Tyson.

-Hey, vocês, posso pedir uma coisa?

-O que?-Tyson perguntou.

-Posso ver as fotos que tiraram de mim?-Kai perguntou, Hilary pegou se celular e deu pra ele, mostrando onde devia ir para ver.

Então todos se aproximaram e viram como ficaram, rindo das fotos, até mesmo Kai riu, afinal aquela foi uma das noites mais divertidas que já teve.

**FIM! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Camy:**Acabamos quer dizer a Kaina acabo (quase não fiz nada ")

**Kaina:**hehe, mas o que vale é qualidade, não quantidade Camy... n.nU

**Camy:**Esperamos que tenham gostado, até a próxima

**Kaina**: E mandem reviews pra gente ficar feliz!


End file.
